


Goodbye, My Heart

by redqueenoctavia



Series: Linctavia - Missing Moments [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Headcanon, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7760974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Octavia says goodbye to Lincoln and Bellamy before they leave for Mount Weather. [post-2x09]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye, My Heart

The plan was formed. Clarke had given Bellamy her map of Mount Weather and he would infiltrate the mountain and serve as their inside man, and Lincoln would guide him through the woods and Reaper tunnels. They were set to leave right away.

While the others finished preparations, Octavia hugged her brother tightly.

“Take care of yourself,” she pleaded. When they pulled apart, she glanced at Lincoln for a moment, she added, “You know what those people are capable of.”

“You be careful, too.”

Bellamy still didn’t trust the grounders and the fragile alliance between them. Under the Commanders’ orders, Indra and a group of grounders would be coming to Camp Jaha very soon, so that the two peoples could train together. They had a common enemy and they would stand together and fight it.

Octavia didn’t necessarily agree with his concerns, but she nodded anyway. “I will.” Then, she looked to Lincoln again for a moment. “And, uh, can you keep an eye on him? Please. He’d pretending he’s okay, but he’s not.”

He nodded.

“It’s time,” Clarke announced. “You guys should get going.”

Lincoln walked toward her, and Bellamy joined the others to give them some privacy. She still thought that Lincoln going back to those tunnels so soon after what had happened to him was a terrible idea, but Lincoln was almost as stubborn as she was. He wanted to face what he’d done, alone. He wanted to atone.

She’d wanted to go with them, but Lincoln had quickly rejected the idea. He’d told her that she was needed in Camp, to help maintain the still frail peace between the Grounders and the Sky People.

“It’s not fair. I just got you back,” she said, tears rising. “I feel like I’m losing you again.”

“I’ll be okay.”

“You can’t promise that,” she whispered. “Just be careful.”

Lincoln nodded and leaned in for a gentle kiss.

“And keep an eye on my brother, will you?” she asked. “We Blakes tend to get into trouble.”

He grinned and nodded.

Octavia pulled him into a tight embrace. She didn’t want to let him go. She thought back on the panic and the dread, and the absolute devastation she’d felt when she’d watched him die on the Dropship. She couldn’t stand the thought of anything bad happening to him again.

Lincoln hugged her back, just as tightly. When they pulled apart, he leaned his forehead against hers.

“Be safe,” she begged.

He nodded. “I’ll be back before you know it.”

They forced themselves to pull away from each other.

Bellamy and Lincoln gathered the few things they were going to carry with them on their mission. They were her whole heart, the only two people left in this world she truly loved. She couldn’t bear the thought of losing either of them.

Octavia watched as they left, taking her heart with them.


End file.
